The advantages of electric vehicles, including that, unlike gasoline-powered vehicles, electric vehicles do not emit exhaust gases, and that they operate quietly, have been well known for years. Because electric vehicles are powered by electric power from a battery, it is necessary to charge (recharge) the battery, and, to enable charging the battery at wide variety of locations, it is preferable a built-in rectifier connectable to a standard power outlet be provided. In this way, charging using an ordinary home outlet becomes possible.
During charging, a power supply and a vehicle are connected via a cable, which passes an AC current for charging. Systems for enabling communication by superimposing data onto such an electric power current, such as that disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication JP2007-88929A) have been proposed. With such a systems, it becomes possible to transfer image data or the like captured by an in-vehicle device to a device on the power supply side.